The present application relates to communication devices, communication methods, and programs. In particular, the present application relates to a communication device, a communication method, and a program for enabling secure near field communication to be efficiently performed.
The use of an integrated circuit (IC) card system capable of performing near field communication, which is a type of radio communication, is rapidly spreading due to convenience thereof.
Such an IC card system is constituted by an IC card and a reader/writer. In the IC card system, the reader/writer generates a carrier wave, e.g., an electromagnetic wave (a radio frequency (RF) wave), whereby a so-called radio frequency (RF) field (a magnetic field) is formed. Close approach of the IC card to the reader/writer causes the power to be supplied to the IC card through electromagnetic induction, which enables data transmission to be performed between the IC card and the reader/writer.
IC card systems employ a tamper resistant device referred to as a secure application module (SAM) as a device for securely processing data that is acquired though this near field communication. By implementing a SAM in an IC card and a reader/writer, two-way secure near field communication can be performed.
A SAM implemented in an IC card or a reader/writer is generally designed to dedicate to one of a function of an IC card and a function of a reader/writer. More specifically, a SAM controls a data encryption operation in near field communication and manages keys utilized in the encryption operation. Since parameters referred to in the operation differ between the IC card function and the reader/writer function, for example, the SAM dedicated to the IC card function and the SAM dedicated to the reader/writer function are designed so that different parameters are set in each SAM.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-195792 discloses embodiments for implementing a SAM in a reader/writer and for carrying out secure processing in the reader/writer.
However, when SAMs are designed to dedicate to one of an IC card function and a reader/writer function as described above, the SAM dedicated to the IC card function cannot be utilized as the SAM dedicated to the reader/writer function. The same applies to the opposite case.
In addition, for example, in a case where a SAM has a subscriber identity module (SIM)-like shape and can be removably utilized, it is necessary for users to switch between a SAM dedicated to an IC card function and a SAM dedicated to a reader/writer function depending on the desired function, which is troublesome.